Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2}{10n} - \dfrac{-1}{10n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{2 - (-1)}{10n}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{3}{10n}$